televisionfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ciento y la madre
Ciento y la madre fue un programa de televisión español, basado en el formato internacional Everybody and their brother, presentado por Patricia Conde y emitido en Cuatro desde el 15 de mayo de 2014 y hasta el 5 de junio de 2014. Tras las primeras cuatro entregas el programa no fue renovado y concluyó el 5 de junio de 2014.La audiencia condena a Patricia Conde: adiós a 'Ciento y la madre' tras cuatro entregas en lavozlibre.com Formato Se trata de un programa de humor, con bromas de cámara oculta, realizadas por un centenar de "ganchos" anónimos conocidos como "los Cien" o con famosos. Secciones Las secciones del programa eran las siguientes:http://www.formulatv.com/noticias/37743/secciones-famosos-anonimos-cinto-y-la-madre/ Con famosos *'Me lo dicen mucho:' Esta sección está basada en el formato internacional I get that a lot, en el que algún famoso se hace pasar por trabajador anónimo y niega su identidad cada vez que se le pregunta, con frecuencia recurriendo a la frase "me lo dicen mucho". *'Pinganillo en el plató:' El famoso invitado es el encargado de gastar una broma en el mismo plató del programa, recibiendo instrucciones de la presentadora por un pinganillo en el oído. No tiene que ocultar su identidad, pero debe seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. *'Pinganillo en el exterior:' Variante de la anterior. Los famosos acudirán a un lugar sin ningún tipo de información previa y tendrán que gastar bromas guiados por la presentadora, que les planteará situaciones surrealistas. *'Bromas de la presentadora:' Patricia Conde puede presentarse en cualquier lugar para pedir a la gente de la calle que la ayude a realizar las bromas más divertidas que se le ocurran, como unos Sanfermines improvisados. Con anónimos *'Pídeselo a los Cien:' "Los Cien" se ponen manos a la obra para orquestar bromas solicitadas por los espectadores del programa, ya sea para realizar una declaración de amor original, gastar una broma a su jefe o vengarse de una broma previa. *'Prueba de novios:' "Los Cien" pondrán a prueba la paciencia de una víctima intentando ligar con su pareja. *'InoCenter:' Un centro comercial lleno de peculiares personajes en el que puede pasar cualquier cosa: farmacéuticos que pondrán a bailar a la víctima, un equipo de rugby atacando... *'Tú también puedes ser uno de los Cien:' Esta sección ofrece a los espectadores la posibilidad de grabar sus propias bromas y enviarlas al programa. Otras *'News Bromazos of the World:' Un peculiar informativo conducido por Paco Bravo y Fernando Costilla (antiguos locutores de Humor amarillo), en el que todo lo que sucede son en realidad bromas de cámara oculta. *'Las bromas favoritas de...:' Sección realizada también por Bravo y Costilla, en la que personajes de gran relevancia comentarán sus cámaras ocultas preferidas. Miembros de los Cien A lo largo de los programas de Ciento y la madre formaron parte del grupo de ''Los Cien'': Episodios y audiencias Enlaces externos * Web oficial del programa * Facebook oficial del programa * Twitter oficial del programa Referencias Categoría:Programas de Cuatro Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 2014 Categoría:Programas de televisión finalizados en 2014 Categoría:Programas de televisión humorísticos de España